Getting Close
by AidanGuy123
Summary: My thoughts on what would have happened if Niko had gone with neither Revenge nor Deal. Spoilers. Rated T.


I do not own any Grand Theft Auto IV or any of its characters. They belong to Rockstar. If I did own it, I wouldn't be living in a small house in the suburbs.

* * *

**Getting Close**

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Liberty City. The sun shined on the church in Suffolk. A wedding was taking place there. Roman Bellic and Mallorie Bardas were about to be husband and wife. This was indeed a joyous occasion for the both of them.

Niko Bellic, the groom's cousin and best man was running late.

Yesterday, he had to make a very difficult decision. He was to either to a deal with a man he had a past with, who had betrayed him on multiple occasions, or kill him. Niko had decided to let the past go, but not to go with the deal either. He had cut all ties with both Dimitri and Pegerino.

Instead, that night, Niko went bowling with his cousin Roman to celebrate his last night as a single man.

Roman glanced at his watch in anticipation. "Where are you, cousin?"

At that moment, an orange Infernus pulled up to the church. Out stepped a tall Serbian man and a kind-looking red-headed woman. Roman sighed in relief and smiled.

"All right, time to preen like a peacock!" exclaimed Brucie, a friend of both Niko and Roman.

Niko sported a black jacket with a red tie and black wingtips. Roman chuckled. "Cousin, are you trying to upstage me on my wedding day with your fancy clothes? Come on, into the church. Let's get me married!"

Inside the chapel, a priest smiled politely at the soon-to-be-weds. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Roman gladly obeyed and planted one on his new wife. Mallorie blushed.

The newly-weds and their guests walked out of the church and headed for their car, with a sign saying "Just Married" on the back.

A chorus of cheers and congrats were passed around to both Roman and Mallorie.

A strange man in an all-black suit approached Niko. He whispered in his ear, "Niko Bellic?"

"Yes?" he replied, a big smile on his face.

A pistol was pushed up against his abdomen and he muttered "A gift from Dimitri Rascalov."

Sensing the immediate danger, Niko grabbed the gun and the two wrestled for it. A shot was fired towards the crowd; then a shot in the air. Finally, Niko shoved the pistol into the assassin's throat and pulled the trigger. Within a second, he was dead.

"Oh my god!" Bernie Crane, a childhood friend of both Niko and Roman shouted.

"Aaah!" Mallorie shrieked with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Roman, no!"

"Bumbaclot!" Little Jacob, a marijuana enthusiast cursed.

Niko glanced over at his cousin's lifeless body. The stray bullet had lodged itself in Roman's skull. He has been killed by Niko's own actions. Tears ran down his face. He shot the assasin's body multiple times and then proceeded to kick it.

"This day could not get any worse!" Niko shouted as he continued to kick the body.

A black Calvacade pulled up to the church and the passenger seat window rolled down. There was Jimmy Pegerino, the mobster Niko had refused to do the deal for. He had an assault rifle and he started firing rapidly.

"YOU FUCKING IMMIGRANT SHIT! YOU DO AS I SAY, HEAR ME?" he screamed.

Then the car took off.

Thankfully, Niko had not been touched by the bullets. It seemed that nobody else had either.

Except for Niko's love interest, Kate.

Niko ran to her body and tried desperately to find a heartbeat. But nothing. Tears strolled down Niko's cheeks and he screamed in agony.

He pointed the pistol to his own head and was prepared to pull the trigger. Little Jacob and Brucie were able to get it away from him before any more people died.

"Niko, get out of here, brother!" Little Jacob ordered. "We gonna take care of 'dis and tin'."

Brucie placed his hand on Niko's shoulder. "Go, man, just go!"

"Okay, okay!" Niko said, choking on his tears.

* * *

Back at Niko's apartment in Bohan, the alarm next to the pullout couch bed went off. Niko pressed the off button with his shotgun and stood up.

"My cousin, the girl of my dreams," Niko sobbed, looking up at Heaven. "Neither of them, nobody, should have ever gotten close to me."

* * *

This is my first fanfic, so, please, honest reviews!


End file.
